


Raindrops

by Froggy_Vibes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, i just really like endermen OKAY?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Vibes/pseuds/Froggy_Vibes
Summary: You live a simple life in a simple world. And it rains sometimes.





	Raindrops

A simple rainstorm formed above your little cabin. You smiled as the smell of fresh and clean earth began to seep into your home. You flung open a window by your work bench, leaning out of it so you were leaning half your body outside. A raindrop plopped onto your nose, causing you to blink and scrunch up your face. You decided to leave your eye's closed for a moment, just enjoy the sounds of nature while you could. Sometimes, living in the world you did, you'd go on adventures deep into dark mines where you wouldn't get to see nice weather for days. Other adventures you'll find yourself in a hellscape with no water at all! So, feeling the droplets fall onto your face felt nice...

The rain fell onto your head for a while longer until, abruptly, a 'vroop' noise happened and the cool drops of rain were obstructed. You slowly opened your eye's to see a thin, shadowy figure looming over you. As you slowly looked up you immediately scrambled back inside your house, heart pounding. You had nearly made eye contact with an enderman! You had flung yourself back so hard you had landed on your butt, your gaze fixed on the window as you watched the creature bend a bit before peeking in at the window. You felt frozen.   
  
You looked him in the eye.   
  
What felt like an eternity lasted merely seconds. He was there, then he shook, then you were not on the floor. You were being held in strong but thin arms. Your brain caught up with what you were seeing and realized you were now being held by the damn thing! Maybe it planned to kidnap you or throw you? You let out a scared screech which seemed to scare the end-being as it also let out a high pitched screech and dropped you then teleported behind a bookcase not too far from you. You scrambled to your bed, throwing the covers over your head in a hurry.   
You lifted the covers a bit, peeking to where it went.   
You were met with the same scary purple eyes as before, but it was more awkward now as it peered at you from behind the bookshelf. It was hunched over a bit, almost as if were behaving timidly? You yelped as it made a 'vrr?" noise, covering yourself back up under the blanket.   
With your yelp, it too made a noise.   
  
Perhaps... It was... Friendly?  
The idea sounded insane but, you couldnt help but feel maybe he was just trying to get away from the rain? They do hate water... You carefully lifted the blanket again, wrapping yourself tightly in it while quickly drawing a wooden sword from your bedside chest. The creature let out a sad 'wrrr' noise as it saw the weapon, your eyebrows furrowed as your brain slowly tried to understand what it's intentions were... Perhaps...   
You put your hands out in a 'I'm not going to hurt you' way,   
"Hey there bud... I-I wont hurt you if you dont hurt me... L-look." You looked to the sword in your hand then back to the enderman as you slowly put the sword down and pushed it away from you with your foot. The creature watch the sword with careful eyes as it skidded to a halt near the window.   
  
It seemed to relax a bit as it awkwardly wobbled a bit more into view. you nervously put your hand out like you would for a animal, unsure of how one goes about greeting an enderman.   
It lifted its thin hand in response, you flinched, so did it, but you paused and continued moving slowly towards it.   
His reach made you stop about 3 feet from him as your hand met his elongated ones. Your fingers dwarfed by the length of his fingers. You nervously laughed, "H-hi."   
  
It's eye's flicked from where your hands touched to your face. What ever it had for a mouth awkwardly quirked upwards in a strange smile as it let out a chirping sort of warble. You realized for him to fit in your house he was hunched over quite a lot, aswell as crouching a bit. You giggled at his awkward stance as you came a bit closer.   
"S-sorry if i had scared you." You whispered to it, it tilted it's head at you. You sighed, it probably didn't understand English all to well, huh?   
  
In mid thought, you were suddenly pulled forward. You gasped, fearing the worst, but then the thin but strong arms wrapped around you again. A soft thunk told you the creature had sat on the floor now. It clung to you tightly, you awkwardly sat on your legs while it held you to it's chest. Slowly you raised your arms to hug it back. You realized, endermen hugs were quite nice. They were soft to the touch, perhaps it was because they had this weird vibration to them or they actually had some weird peach fuzz on them, you couldn't quite tell.   
But it was nice none the less.   
  
After a while the rain started to slow down and the enderman released you from it's hug, you gently pulled away from him, resting a hand on it's shoulder. You carefully snuck another glace to it's face, it was staring down at you. Maybe curiously, maybe in a thankful sort of way? You couldn't tell.  
  
Soon enough the rain completely stopped and you and the endermen had taken to your bed, you had made some tea. Unsure if they even drank, you still offered a cup to the ender-being who happily took the cup. You poured yourself a cup aswell and sat beside it. The size difference between you and it was quite funny, not to mention how small the cup looked in its hands.   
It stared at your cup of tea, then glancing to his cup and shifting how he held it to mimic you. You smiled and took a sip of the tea, the creature did the same, watching you the entire time. It jumped a little when the tea touched it's mouth area,you let a soft chuckle out. "It's hot, blow on it first to cool it." You blew on your cup to demonstrate.   
  
The enderman looked to you, nodded then stared at the cup for a moment before its jaw moved, a gentle exhale of breath sent the steam from the mug blowing gently away, the enderman then took another sip. Though, more careful this time. He didn't jump this time, instead let out a low hum of what you could only assume to be satisfaction. You both sat like this for a while, watching the rain continue to slow down.   
  
Finally, a few cup of teas and a couple one sided conversations later the rain completely stopped. You sighed and nodded to the open window. "Rain has stopped, you should be safe to travel now." You felt a little saddened by the fact the being had to leave but you were sure it had endermen...stuff to do...   
It placed the cup down carefully and stood, still hunched over, and gently strode over to your doorway. You followed quickly, your legs struggling to keep up with it's long strides. When it reached the door it crouched lower and climbed out, turning around only to have a flower in it's hand. Your eye's lit up in curiosity as it offered it to you. You gently took it from its thin fingers, it was a white daisy.. You looked up to the creature, it tilted it's head as it's eyes scrunched up a bit, as if it was smiling widely. It then pat your head gently and warped about 12 feet away.   
  
You quickly stepped down the house steps to call after him. "Come again some time!" You cheerfully waved to the tall creature, it let out a happy 'vorp!' noise and waved gently back before warping completely from view.   
  
  
That's how you ended up with an enderman as a friend every time it rained.   
  
  



End file.
